


【鹰铁】BAD GUY

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends，'cause this is when the bad guy, a bad guy wins.”在复联大厦中，一名墨镜男子将它单曲循环。





	【鹰铁】BAD GUY

-

“Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends，'cause this is when the bad guy, a bad guy wins.”在复联大厦中，一名墨镜男子将它单曲循环。  
“Oh hey肥啾，你干嘛天天唱我站衣里的歌。”  
那是Tony Stark，自恋到极点的stark工业总裁，也是个天才。  
Clint绕过沙发，顺手在盘子里拿走了最后一个甜甜圈：“这首歌上没写你的名字吧？天天在战衣里放然后再通过通讯系统传过来，听不见就见鬼了好吧？”然后缓步绕到那人身后：“I'M GONNA EAT IT，in front of you.”  
“Hey,这不公平，你知道那是最后一个吧？况且他还带着糖霜!”  
“嗯哼，那又如何？”Clint将那最后一个甜甜圈塞到嘴里，随后又唱起了他钟爱的歌曲：“Now there once was a man，who was tall and handsome……”  
“God,Clint!不要让他3D循环了好不好？”红发女子甩了一把刀过去，嗯，那是Natasha，目前复联中唯一一名女成员，当然，Clint也最听她的话。  
“谋杀……”Clint吓得翘起了脚，装作怨恨的眼神倒是惹得众人大笑，随后他拍了拍Tony的脸：“下次有甜甜圈记得叫我，最后一个当然还是我的。”他伏在Tony耳边吹气：“当然还有你……”  
Tony转过身伸手想去教训一顿贱嗖嗖的那人，却不料已经跑远了。  
“Bad guy.”Tony朝那人离开的方向翻了个白眼但下一刻立马转回身说：“Jarvis，把那首歌移到Clint的接收器中做背景音乐，同时从我战衣里删除。”  
“你确定吗，Sir？据您听歌频率来看，这首歌是您最喜欢的歌曲。”  
“我什么时候做过令自己后悔的事？听话Jarvis。”  
“For you,Sir,always.”  
“这才是听话的好孩子。”  
空气仿佛停止了流动，所有事物都仿佛静止在这一刻，只有Tony在动，但他发现，其他人的眼神中流露着一种Tony不懂的神情。  
众人：“啧啧啧……”  
Clint突然跑了回来：“我来找点吃的，一个甜甜圈貌似不够。”  
长时间的沉默。  
众人交换了个眼神。  
最终还是Steve打破了这种状态：“Bucky还有李子吃吗？”  
Bucky呆滞了许久。  
Bruce用胳膊肘碰了碰他后突然会意：“啊对，家里没李子了，我和Steve出去买些。”说完便拉着Steve冲了出去。  
那么急吗？Tony不懂买个李子有什么值得着急的，他又不会凭空消失。  
“啊……我去找一下Wanda，她还等着我去购物呢。”  
“吾友stark，我那边有点乱，去去就回。”  
“嗯……Tony我去实验室等你，你们……慢慢聊。”Bruce走前拍了拍Clint的肩膀，在Tony看不见的地方做了个手势，同时Clint也以眼神回应。  
最后的Sam尴尬的站起来说：“我去找……嗯……我出去训练会，晚饭时间记得叫我。”Sam礼貌的点了点头后扶着墙溜走了。  
偌大的客厅中此刻只剩下Tony和Clint两人，空气中充斥着僵硬。  
“Ah，Tony，我想我们得……解决一些问题，比如……”Clint极其别扭的站着，手中攥着衣服前一角，可以看出明显的褶皱和水渍，Clint的脸上微微泛红。  
“我不想让Bruce等急了，我们还有实验要做呢，有什么事改时间再说吧。”Tony站起来打断Clint的话头也不回的向电梯方向走去，在电梯正在关上的那段时间，Tony笑着补了一句：“我凌晨2点左右有时间……如果你能熬住的话。”电梯完全关上了，Clint仍然站在原地，回忆着那个笑容，嘴角不自觉勾起  
是天使吧。

当天晚上，Clint喝着从Tony工作室中偷来的一大袋子咖啡粉……好吧是Vision帮他偷的，Clint还没有那个本事当着Tony的面偷走他的咖啡，那可能会被维诺妮卡打死。  
Clint掐着点，很好现在已经凌晨2点了，他走到Tony的工作室前，工作室的玻璃是全灰的，Tony没有在工作时将它调透明的习惯。  
Clint蹲在门前给Bruce发了个信息：  
“Bruce，我在门口，你那是什么破理由，要不是因为你我就成功了。”  
工作室里的Bruce被突然的两声信息提示音吓了一跳，差点将电线连到Tony身上。  
“Hey伙计，小心点，那只是个手机，不是什么能杀了你的怪物。”Tony也随着Bruce的动作颤了一下。  
“抱歉Tony，我想我得走了，Thor带着Loki回来了，并且说要约我喝酒。”  
“这么晚还要喝酒，不怕猝死？”Tony旋着螺丝刀笑着调侃。  
很好很好，stark式嘲讽又来了。  
“那我就……”  
“嗯，快去吧，我一个人搞得定这些小东西。”  
“嗯，早些休息。”Bruce以他这一生最快的速度跑了出去。  
“加油Clint。”  
“放心。”  
Clint轻声挪到Tony身旁。  
“Tony我来了。”Clint照常附在人耳畔。  
“Shit!”  
Tony惊起将电线接到了手腕上，但Clint也因此早到了报应——Tony在小幅度跳起时肩膀撞到了Clint的下巴 而Clint也因此磕了牙。  
“嘶……”Clint捂着下巴又是怨恨的眼神看着面前那人。  
“有什么事直接说啊，干嘛这么突然……”Tony揉着泛红的手腕，抱怨的说：“我觉得……我该睡了，你也早些睡吧。”  
正在Tony转身收拾东西时，Clint射了两发剑在Tony两侧，中间连着的线——Tony为他研制的极其坚固的线使Tony动弹不得，Tony在这瞬间明白了什么叫自食其果。  
Clint慢慢走进，将膝盖顶在Tony大腿中间固定住，以防Tony挣脱逃跑。Clint吻上了正在挣扎的Tony，Tony起先是挣扎的更厉害，但慢慢的，Tony软在了Clint的怀里，开始享受这一过程，直到Clint主动离开。  
“为什么老躲着我？”Clint将额头对上了Tony的。  
“因为那个甜甜圈。”  
Tony还是像往常一样面不改色的撒了谎。  
“我爱你，你知道的吧，我爱你Tony。”  
Tony愣住了，其实他早就知道了Clint要说什么，只是没有经历过太多感情的他还没准备好罢了，他也不知道该怎么应对。  
所以只能一动不动地待在那里，看着Clint。  
“我需要你的回应。”Clint将距离又拉近了一些，他能感受到Tony急促的呼吸。  
“我、我……嗯……”Tony抿了抿唇，眼睛瞟向一边以便让自己看起来不那么尴尬，然后以极小的声音说：“我也是，我一直都……嗯，你明白我的意思吧Clint。”  
“My sweety.”Clint又直接吻住了Tony。是苦涩的，夹杂着咖啡的醇香，但又比那些咖啡要甘甜。  
Tony没有挣扎，主动迎合着Clint，双手攀上了Clint的后背。  
“Who's the bad guy?”  
“You.”  
“But you still like me, don't you?”  
两人就这么交往上了。  
殊不知，其他人正聚在Bruce的房间中看着Vision导出来的监控异样的笑着。Steve揽紧了Bucky，Wanda正被Vision抱着，Thor和Loki相视一笑，Bruce和Natasha也牵起了手，Sam……Sam正抱臂倚墙盯着监控露出与其他人不同的笑。  
相信你们懂的。

 

-FIN-


End file.
